THE REVOLUTIONARY SAM
by Sam Tetsu
Summary: Ficção de um tempo antigo, meados do século 18, sobre o tempo revolucionário cientificísta Vai conter yaoi lemon, incesto e hentai.


THE REVOLUTIONARY SAM

"If you do this good, I will do two thousand times better than you!"

-The McGonagall's son- First Stage

CASA DA FAMÍLIA

(QUARTO)

McGonagall- Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não na nossa família! O que os vizinhos vão pensar Gelline? O que vamos fazer MEU DEUS! Nossa vida social esta arruinada! Tudo por que nosso único filho, meu primogênito é um maldito EFEMINADO!

Gelline- Controle-se meu marido! Já esta perdendo a compostura!O pior é que não há nada a ser feito!Só podemos rezar e esperar que todo esse escândalo, seja esquecido!

McGonagall- Ah mulher! Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim não, esse moleque vai aprender a respeitar a ordem desta casa, nem que seja à base de surras!

Gelline- Meu marido o que pretende fazer?!

McGonagall- Ensiná-lo com quantos paus se faz uma jangada! RICHARD! RICHARD! VENHA AQUI AGORA!

(QUARTO DE RICHARD)

Richard se encontrava ao lado de sua cama com os dois braços abraçando as pernas como em busca de consolo, queria que o mundo acabasse, ou, melhor queria que sua vida terminasse como pode fazer isso?! Tamanha fora sua estupidez, ficar bêbado e declarar-se apaixonado por um homem em plena festa de Independência do condado de Rogtan, onde todos os habitantes da cidade estavam presentes. Queria que tudo tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, um terrível, mas não foi.

Richard- Por favor... Deus misericordioso... Como pude me apaixonar por ele?...Justo por ele, por quê?... Vê-lo daquela forma pecaminosa, tocando seu corpo daquele jeito e dizendo meu nome... Não posso acreditar, não quero...

Richard ouve a voz estridente de seu pai chamando-o pelo nome aos berros, engoliu em seco, já sabia bem do que se tratava não ia escapar ileso depois da humilhante revelação na festa. Respirando fundo se levantou e abriu a porta rumando para o quarto de seus pais, Richard fez uma pausa no meio do corredor em frente à porta do quarto de hóspedes pensando no dia em que viu... Aquele homem, completamente despido na cama, arfando e gemendo, acariciando suas partes íntimas proferindo seu nome – "Ahhh, Richard... Eu te amo... Tanto... Meu belo..." Aquilo soou para Richard como uma brasa queimando seu coração, e então resolveu voltar à realidade seguindo em rumo a sua meta final, tinha muito que falar com seu pai. Bateu na porta e adentrou no quarto.

Richard- Está me chamando, meu pai?

McGonagall- Sim, Gelline deixe-nos a sós!

Gelline- Com licença.

McGonagall- Droga Richard! O que em nome de Deus você fez?!

Richard-...

McGonagall- Não acredito meu filho meu único filho!Declara-se pra todo o condado apaixonado por um homem, o que você quer hein?Matar-me de desgosto é isso?!

Richard- Não, meu pai, nunca.

McGonagall- Pois não é o que parece!E me diga logo, não minta quem é esse homem?!

Richard- Não posso lhe falar meu pai, seria muito vergonhoso, nã...

McGonagall- VERGONHOSO, FOI O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!AGORA FALE DE UMA VEZ ANTES QUE PERCA A CABEÇA!

Richard- Como eu já lhe disse, não posso falar meu pai seria muito vergonhoso não só para mim como para o senhor também.

O senhor McGonagall partiu para cima de Richard impetuosamente agarrando-lhe a gola da camisa com as duas mãos, porém Richard se desequilibrou fazendo com que os dois viessem ao chão. Richard olhava fixo para os olhos de seu pai, a respiração de ambos estava descompassada, o senhor McGonagall tinha olhos furiosos voltados para Richard, o olhava como se quisesse saber, mas do que tudo quem era o tal homem por quem seu filho tinha conseguido tanta deliberada coragem a ponto de fazer declaração em público, quando Richard o tirou de seus devaneios.

Richard- O que foi meu pai? Pensando se me culpa ou se me curra?

O senhor McGonagall sobressaltou-se em um susto com o olhar espantado, porém sem soltar nem um pouco a gola de Richard.

McGonagall- O que diabo está falando moleque?! O sangue não passa mais a sua cabeça?!

Richard- Muito pelo contrário, meu pai, tenho plena noção do que lhe falei, não se faça de desentendido,eu o vi naquele dia no quarto de hóspedes!

O senhor McGonagall ficou branco, largou a gola de seu filho e se levantou, ficou de costas para Richard sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Richard se levantou.

Richard- Meu pai, o homem que amo é você, não importa quanto eu tente não consigo tirá-lo de minha mente.

McGonagall- Você não entende... Isso é errado é impuro! Tento me controlar, me porto como um homem de família, e você vem simplesmente me falar isso...

Richard- Perdão meu pai, mas eu precisava dizer isso de algum jeito antes de partir...

McGonagall- Partir?!Como assim partir?!- vira-se para frente de Richard.

Richard- Viajarei para San Fierro, amanhã pela manhã, eu não posso mais ficar aqui em Rogtan, ou melhor, não consigo mais. Meu pai, precisamos ficar longe um do outro para que possamos esquecer todos esses pensamentos e sensações impuras...

McGonagall- Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Mas começo a achar que assim será melhor para nós dois... Eu acho...

Richard- Então, boa noite meu pai, e adeus. - vira-se e caminha lentamente em rumo à porta-... Eu te amo meu pai, primeiramente como seu filho... - abre a porta e sai fechando-a de costas com medo que sua ultima bisnaga de coragem o deixe.

McGonagall- Boa sorte meu filho... Saiba que eu também o amo primeiramente como um pai e nada vai mudar isso... Será melhor assim... Tenho que acreditar que sim...

Richard caminha silenciosamente até o seu quarto ao abrir a porta encontra sua mãe sentada em sua cama arrumando suas roupas em algumas malas.

Richard- Não acha que tem muita roupa mamãe?

A bela senhora levanta-se e pergunta com ar triste ao filho.

Gelline- Você vai mesmo embora meu filho?...

Richard- não fique assim mamãe a senhora já sabia que eu iria viajar antes da festa eu lhe contei.

Gelline- É, mas antes você não tinha feito nada como... Ah esqueça não quero lembrar-me desse infeliz acontecimento agora, mas, por favor, eu imploro a você meu filho fique! Eu irei convencer seu pai de que isso foi um erro ocasionado pelo excesso de álcool e que...

Richard- Não se preocupe mamãe eu vou ficar bem, a minha partida será melhor para todos, acredite em mim, por favor?

Gelline- Mas...

Richard- Mamãe?

Gelline- Tudo bem, mas prometa que me escreverá todos os dias, apesar de tudo é o único filho que tenho... E eu o amo muito meu filho, muito... -começou a chorar em quanto acariciava gentilmente o rosto de seu filho.

Richard- Eu prometo mamãe, eu prometo...

Depois de ajudar seu filho a fazer as malas Dona Gelline retirou-se para que ele pudesse descansar afinal acordaria cedo em rumo a uma nova vida em outro lugar e dessa vez em uma cidade cheia de pensadores futuristas e inventores conhecida como San Fierro.

Pela manhã Richard acordou bem cedo e achando melhor não se despedir de ninguém para evitar perdas de coragem tomou café e saiu ao porto em busca de seu navio para um novo horizonte de expectativas.

-Welcome to San Fierro- Second Stage

O navio acabara de aportar! Nossa que alívio! Richard já não agüentava mais aquele cheiro de água salgada misturada com o fedor de peixe!Precisa de ar puro a qualquer custo! Afinal não estava acostumado com toda esta turbulência, era um cientista, e definitivamente seu lugar não era ali, preferia o conforto de um laboratório a ter que experimentar isso de novo!

Richard- Oh! Droga se bem soubesse que seria tão ruim a cidade grande teria continuado no aconchego do interior sem rodeios! Mas onde será que posso encontrar um hotel afinal?

Richard estava definitivamente perdido no meio daquele turbilhão de pessoas que passavam por sua frente sem nem olhá-lo nos olhos era como se estivessem hipnotizadas rumando para seus objetivos como cavalos com viseiras.

Richard- Por favor, senhor com licença?!...E-eu só queria saber se... Ãh... Ãh espere!...Senhora por favor, pode me indicar um... A senhora me ouviu?!SENHORA?!...AH! JÁ CHEGA!- já estava cansado! Jogou-se na frente do primeiro homem que lhe parecia, mais sociável- CAVALHEIRO, EU EXIJO UMA INFORMAÇÃO!

O rapaz o olhou com ar de deboche levantando as mãos, em sinal de inocência.

Rapaz- Tenha calma, meu amigo, acredito ter feito muitas coisas, mas não tão ruins a ponto de me pararem assim em pleno porto!Hahahaha!

Richard- Q-queira me desculpa, mas é que sou novo aqui e não conheço a cidade e as pessoas são tão estranhas, não param quando lhes chamam, então eu...

Rapaz- Ora, ora o que temos aqui? Veio para a convenção de Braintermskull?!

Richard- Em suma não, mas, do que se trata?

Rapaz- Não sabe? Nossa definitivamente não é daqui, todos os cientistas e inventores de todos os lugares do mundo vêm até aqui especialmente por esse evento, é o maior de todo o país e acontece apenas uma vez a cada 25 anos!

Richard- Convenção científica?! Que sorte a minha, cheguei em boa época, ah! Ainda não me apresentei Richard McGonagall, prazer!

Rapaz- Sam, Sam Von Zukunft! Precisa de um lugar para ficar não é?Levarei-lhe até um bom hotel da cidade, melhor ainda por não ser tão caro eu seus aparatos. Hahaha!

Richard- Ah claro fico muito agradecido por sua ajuda, mas e sobre está convenção, sou um cientista novo assim como você, presumo, gostaria de ir lá para po...

Sam- Cientista?! Ora por que não disse logo?! Venha vou lhe levar até minha casa, lhe passarei todos os detalhes assim que chegarmos lá! Poderá ficar no quarto de Marri, afinal minha irmã já se encontra casada e bem cuidada!Hahaha!

Richard- Não, de jeito nenhum! Não quero ser um incomodo, além do, mas mal me conhece não pode sair oferecendo lugar em sua casa para um completo desconhecido!

Sam- Bobagens! Não ligo para isso a convenção já está perto, o que mais quero no momento é um colega cientista ao meu lado para que possamos trocar idéias! Além do mais fui com a sua cara meu caro Richard!

Richard- Francamente não entendo sua maneira de pensar, mas em se tratando de ciências, eu aceitarei seu convite, desde que não atrapalhe claro.

Sam- Hahaha! Não se preocupe com isso! Aquela casa é enorme, herança de meus pais, não faltara espaço, e muito menos comida!

Richard- Se é assim, mas faço questão de contribuir no que for preciso!

Sam- Ínfimas coisas, meu caro Richard!Hahahaha!

Richard- Mas faço questão!

Sam- Tudo bem, não lutarei contra seu orgulho! No mas, bem-vindo a San Fierro, meu mais novo amigo cientista Richard McGonagall!

Richard- Obrigado, colega Zukunft.

Sam- Ah! É aqui chegamos!

Richard deparou-se não com uma casa, mas sim com uma mansão! Deus, a casa de Sam parecia com o castelo de Amboise! Era de uma magnitude esplêndida, a maior casa de seu condado deveria ser a sala de estar da casa de Sam, quando entrou deparou-se com móveis luxuosos, e suntuosas peças de destaque, como quadros e vasos incrivelmente belos. Richard ficou parado como em transe olhando para todos os lugares de boca aberta, quando Sam o chamou.

Sam- Richard? Melhor fechar a boca, costuma ter muitos insetos aqui!Hahahaha!

Richard- Ãh?! Oh! Desculpe, acho que acabei me encantando por sua casa, ela é magnífica!

Sam- Um legado meu amigo! Um legado! De gerações!

Richard- Mais é incrível! É um belo lugar para se viver!

Sam- Nem tanto, é ruim quando não se tem família e amigos para ocupar essa imensidão!Mas esqueça, vamos subir vou mostrar seu quarto.


End file.
